Sealed With A Howl
by anniearmitage
Summary: Remus Lupin love story
1. Chapter 1

Name: Rose Hill  
Nickname: Thorn  
Year: Going into 7th  
Boyfriend: George Weasley  
Hair: Black, a little shorter than shoulder length, styled with different layers spiking out  
Eyes: Blue  
Favourite Muggle Band: My Chemical Romance  
Extra info: Passed apparation test in the summer holidays, has a little sister called Becky, they both live with thier Mother.  
Info about her Sister:  
Name: Rebecca Hill  
Nickname: Becky  
Year: Going in 1st  
Boyfriend: None  
Hair: Long, brown, always let loose  
Eyes: Green  
Favourite: The Killers  
Extra Info: Never knew her Father.


	2. Chapter 2

"How dare you do this to me!?" I slapped George aross the face, "All this time we have been together and you go and throw it all in my face?!" I slapped him again, but harder and tears were streaming down my face like an over flowing waterfall.  
"I'm sorry but-" He started but i cut him off  
"Your sorry? sorry? sorry is not good enought! Just what the hell possessed you to-"  
o!  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
"Wha.. oh.." i slammed my hand on the top of my alarm clock then stared at the ceiling going over my dream.  
I've been having dreams like that alot lately, maybe its the excitement of finaly going to see my boyfriend George Weasley, but why do i keep slapping him when ever i dream about him..?  
We had been dating ever since we started out 6th year at Hogwarts, in a weeks time we, and his twin brother Fred, will be staring out 7th and final year. However, my little sister Rebecca, or Becky as her friends and family call her, will be starting her 1st.  
"Get up! Get up! come down for some pancakes! we gotta go to Diagon Alley and meet up with your kissy kissy boyfriend and his family!" screamed Becky as she ran into my room and jumped on the bed.  
Stripe, my snowy owl who's black spots form a stripe on his back, woke up with a start. He was a heavy sleeper but was fast at delivering letters.  
"Okay, Okay, lemme get changed and I will be down in a bit" I yawned while pushing the covers off me and rubbing my eyes.  
"YAYNESS!" Becky shouted as she jumped off the bed and ran downstaires.  
oo!  
I took a quick shower, the cool water felt lovely against my tired face. I dried my hair and straightened it, not forgetting to flick out the different layers.  
I looked in the mirror and added the smallest amount of blusher, my face was pale, i liked the way it looked against my black hair.  
After changing into black skinny jeans, a My Chemical Romance T-shirt, a hoodie I bought from one of their amazing concerts 2 weeks ago and a pair of converse, Red with black skulls.  
ooo!  
I ran downstaires with my suitcase and not to mention Stripe and put them near the front door ready to go.  
As I sat at the table, Mum placed two pancakes on my plate, along with the syrup.  
"Thanks Mum!" I thankd her and sighed looking as Becky.  
"What?" she asked with a mouthfull of pancake and syrup dripping off her chin.  
"Its just... nothing" I sighed again and started to poke at a pancake.  
Mum turned around, putting the cup she was about to put in the dishwasher down and sat oppsite me.  
"Whats wrong Rose? If there is something bothering you, please tell me" she said looked worried.  
"Well its just sad to know dad won't be here to see Becky starting her first year.." i began while gazing into my cup of tea.  
My Dad left when Mum wa pregnant with Becky, he never knew Mum was a witch until then and he suddenly left before she was born. I was very close to my Dad, almost best friends. I felt like we had a true friendship, but seing as a little magic scared him, i guess the friendship wan't ment to be.  
That was also when Mum told me I was a witch, I never had any idea bcuase we lived in a muggle house with muggle technology.  
So when i wa just 6, almost 7, my life was turned upside down. Me and Mum thought it would be best to tell Becky as soon a she was old enough to understand and not find out the way i had to.  
oooo!  
10 minutes later we were about to walk out the door.  
"Eyeliner!" I said to myself, i can never go out the house without it on my face in some way.  
I ran up the staires to find it still on my dresser, i grabbed it and rushed into the bathroom.  
"Hurry Up Rose!" I heard Mum at the bottom of the staires.  
"Okay hang on!" I called back.  
I framed both of my eyes wil eyeliner and as a change, drew a line, kinda line the scar across Scars eye in the Lion King, down my right eye.  
I had seen a picture of, MCR's amazing rythm guitarist, Frank Iero with something similar and loved the idea of having something like that.  
I put my eyeliner in my pocket and apparated downstairesm i had passed the test in the holidays but didn't like to do it to much, it took me a while to get my vision normal..  
"Finaly! About time- What the hell have you done to your eye?" Becky asked staring at my right eye.  
"Nothing, its just eyeliner" I said smiling as i put the trunk in the car boot and hopped in the car with Stripe, in his cage, on my lap.  
"One day you will be the same as me" I smiled at her frowning face and laughed.

ooooo!  
15 minutes later, we had found a parking space and began to walk through the busy streets of London, recieving looks from many people.  
"Mummy.. why is that big girl carrying an owl?" I heard a little girl say  
"I don't don't know Sweetie.." replied her mother.  
We finaly reached the location and walked into an alley way.  
Mum tapped the wall with her wand and it opened, showing Diagon Alley.  
"Wow.. looks much better than last time.." Becky said amazed  
"When was the last time you came here anyway?" Mum said to her  
"Urmm.. i think i was 6.." She replied sctraching her head.  
'Good memory..' I thought to myself.  
With that, we entered the busy, welcoming streets of Diagon Alley.


	3. Chapter 3

After buying Becky's wand, robes, books, owl (a beautiful tawny owl named Hazel) and whever else was on her list, it was time to meet up with the Weasleys and possibly Harry and Hermione.  
"Mrs Hill! Its great to see you!" Mrs Weasley ran at my mum and gave her a back breaking hug, she then turned to give myself and Becky one too, thats when i saw him.  
"George! I missed you so much!" I ran towrds him, gave him a deep kiss.  
"Wow i missed you too!" replied George giving me another kiss.  
"Please, stop, your making me jelous.." Fred moaned when George let go of me, Fred then picked me up ans hugged me.  
"I missed you mate!"  
"I missed you too now put me down!" I laughed  
"Not until you promise to gimme a kiss like George just got!" He said sounding hopeful.  
"In your dreams mate!" I managed to set myself free and made my way over to Harry, Rona dn Hermione, giving them each a hug.  
"Where's Ginny and Dad?" Ron asked his mum.  
"He's buying Ginny a knew wand, remember how it broke?" She looked at him wither her arms crossed.  
"Oh.. yeah.." Ron said sounding defeated.  
I looked around for an answer.  
"His owl picked it up and tried to fly into a hole in the garden.. snapped in half" Hermione whispered.  
I laughed, Ron's owl is so cute but silly..  
"So it looks like we are having yet another DADA teacher this year, who do you think it will be?" Harry asked  
"I don't know who Harry, but a better question is, What do you think they will be like" Hermione said in a teacher-like voice  
"Sorry...Hermione.. what do you think they will be like..?" Harry said  
"Better be nice, and not in love with himself unlike Lockhart.." I replied. After a drink and when Ginny and Mr Weasley had met up with us, we set off to buy to the things I would be needing for this year. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George had finished buying their things, so it was just me, however George offered to help me.  
"So, what you been up to this holiday?" George asked while linking arms with me.  
"Nothing much, Ooh i went to see My Chemical Romance in concert! They were amazing! The lead singer Gerard Way comes on in a hospital bed.. wow that was one of the best days of my life" I explained  
"Eh... My Chemical Who?" George looked confused  
I took out my phone, placed an earphone on his ear and played "I Don't Love You"  
He seemed to be enjoying it, he's never listened to Muggle music an hour later i had said goodbye to the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione and got back into the car and headed off to the burrow, we were staying there until school started .  
"When can i use floo powder mum?" I asked, the Weasleys and Rons friends has used it to get back to the Burrow.  
"When we get a real fire instead of the electric one" She replied.  
I sighed and looked out of the window, watching the muggle world pass by 


	4. Chapter 4

Once we had stopped at the Burrow, I saw George waiting outside with Ginny.  
I didn't take my things in out of the car just yet because heaven knows where i'm sleeping.  
"Rose! Finally! where were you?" George asked while Ginny was trying to show him her new wand.  
"Traffic..." I sighed and he nodded. "Nice wand Ginny!" I added.  
"Thank you! its nice to know that someone cares!" she smiled then glared at George.  
At dinner time, Mrs Weasley stood and gave the sleeping plan.  
"Right you lot, listen up! Harry you will be in Ron's room, Hermione in Ginny's and.. i'm not too sure about this but your mother says its fine, Rose, you will be in Fred and Georges room" I saw George look towards Fred and the smirked.  
"Now no funny business George and Rose!" she said while pointing a finger.  
"Mum! don't worry, we won't do anything, i mean, Fred's in there! We wouldn't do anything if he was in there!" George looked at his mum smiling  
"Or if we were allowed or wanted to" I added quickly.  
"No.. they would lock me away THEN do it" Fred said laughing while Mr and Mrs Weasley, and my Mum gave us looks.  
3 days had now past, I was enjoying every moment at the Burrow, every moment with my Mum, this year she will be on her own, no Becky with her this time.  
It was now time for bed and as I was brushing my teeth in the bathroom, I heard a thud coming from Fred and Georges room.  
I finished what i was doing and went in to look for what had caused the noise.  
"Hello?" I called out, but no one was in there, apart from a box that i keep all my photos in.  
The ones I had of my dad didn't move, just kept the same face, didn't wave or pull faces.  
Just my dad sitting with me on his knee. I put the picture back in the box and put the box under the bed i was sleeping in.  
As i turned to the door i found myself standing in front of George smiling. Before i could speak he pinned me on the bed.  
"What got into you?" I said laughing  
"I don't know, maybe its because its the first time we have been alone all holiday" He leaned in to give me a deep, passionate kiss...  
"MUM!" I turned to see Fred in the door way laughing.  
George jumped off me, I fixed my hair and heard George say;  
"Thanks a lot Fred, just wait till you have a Girlfriend!" then his Mum entered the room looking confused.  
4 days passed while being under the constant eye of Mrs Weasley, but now it was time to go back to Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll send you a letter! As soon as I can! Love you" I called to Mom as the train started to move.  
"Okay! Look after Becky! Love You Too" She called back. I smiled and waved at her until she was out of sight. I turned to the compartment, slid open the door and entered.  
"You okay Rose?" Fred asked as i sat opposite him.  
"Yeah fine ta, just sad to know that this is the last time we are going to Hogwarts" I replied  
"Spose... lets make the most of it" George said while unfolding what looked like prank plans.  
After half and hour of deciding if one of the pranks the twins had been working on all summer was the perfect thing to open this year with or not, fred left to find Lee.  
"So" George smiled at me.  
"Yeaaah?" I replied, turning to him.  
"We're alone" He smiled moving closer.  
"I see that"  
"Wanna...?"  
"Wanna what?"  
George pulled me into a deep, strong kiss, his tounge running inside my mouth as if trying to find something, mine doing the same.  
He moved forward, pushing me against the window, his hand slowly making its way down my back. He broke the kiss and made his way to my neck and started to bite. My hand on his back pulling his closer and the other moving down to his private area. He made some small moans.  
I pushed him down onto the seat, un-zipping his trousers and..."Anything from the trolley de- ooh..." The lady had arrived with the trolley, along with Fred, Lee, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny.  
I stood up quickly, fixed my hair and blushed.. a lot!  
"I just...er...thought I would tell you we had better get changed...erm" Hermione blushed.  
"Oh.. okay thanks" I replied, I grabbed my suitcase and went to get changed, still red as a tomato. 


	6. Chapter 6

The train came to a stop, i jumped off with my suitcase and stipe, and hopped into a horseless carriage, Fred and George followed.  
I stared out the window and said nothing.  
"Whats up?" George squeezed my thigh and smiled.  
"Nothing"  
"hmm" George said and turned to face Fred. I still felt red in the face, I bet once the news had got out, mine and Georges make-out session will be the talk of the school.  
The carriage stopped and George got out olding the door open for me. I smiled and picked up my things as I got out.  
I said nothing as i walked towards the hall, but could hear Fred teasing George. I dropped my things off and walked into the candle lit hall.  
I reached the Gryffindor table and sat between my two of my best friends, Abi and Kayleigh.  
"Rose! How was your holiday?"Abi screamed down my ear while pulling me into a hug, Kayleigh squealed and joined the hug.  
"Great thanks! Yours?" I repiled.  
"I Got A Boyfriend!" Kayleigh shouted, she nodded towards the Ravenclaw table where I saw James Banks smiling at Kayleigh, who giggled and blushed.  
"Ah.." I smiled  
"Right, well any news on the new DADA teacher?"  
"Not a clue.." repied Abi as Dumbledore stood, the hall went quiet.  
"Welcome, welcome everyone! Before the first years are sorted into their houses i would like to introduce you all to our new DADA teacher, Professor R.J Lupin!"  
The new professor stood and everyone cheered, but something strange happened, once he stood his eyes fell on me. I could feel him looking deep into my eyes. As he smiled a sharp pain ran across my heart. It hurt so much that i gave out a small scream. Lupin's smile faded and he sat back down.  
"Are you okay?" Kayleigh whispered.  
"Fine. I'm fine thanks" I replied.  
1 hour later, people had started to leave the hall. Becky had been sorted into Gryffindor. She was so happy that she gave the hat a kiss.  
"Are you coming?" George asked while placing his hands on my shoulders.  
"Yeah, i'll be up in a bit, I want to finish off some work but I don't wanna go to the library" I replied.  
He smiled and walked towards the common room.  
I sighed a placed my head in my hands, not noticing that i was the last student in the hall.  
"Goodnight " Dumbledore said politely when walking past me.  
"Goodnight sir" I replied. I looked up to see who was left, Snape was walking away from the  
new DADA teacher. Snape glanced at me when walking past.  
'Those eyes never change.. neither does that hair" I thought to myself.  
"Miss...shouldn't you have gone to your common room?" I turned to see who it was, it was Professor Lupin.  
He stood in front of me with his hands in his pocket, waiting for an answer.  
But i couldn't reply, i was still staring into his eyes.  
His face was calming and upon it lay some scars, however ugly scars may be, it only made him look more mysterious... more attractive.  
"I..I was just.. thinking...I like to sit alone after meals, I like to think" I managed to say.  
"Well, do you mind if i join you?" He replied  
I shook my head as he sat beside me.  
"And what would your name be Miss?" He turned to me.  
"Rose...Rose Hill" I smiled  
"Ah, a beautiful name to a beautiful girl" Lupin smiled.  
I blushed as red as blood and looked away, he saw and laughed.  
"I hope you don't mind me asking, but, how did you get those scars?"  
"Oh... just some big fights i got into when i was a kid" He looked away.  
"Oh, but you don't seem like the kind of person who would fight" I replied  
"Never judge a book by its cover Miss Hill, i mist be off to my office" He said standing up, "And i recommend that you get some sleep, this year is going to be full of surprises, Good Night" He smiled and walked out of the Great Hall.  
I sighed and left, i began the walk to the Gryffindor common room.


	7. Chapter 7

The past few months have been rather tough, along with revising for our exams I have been trying to figure Lupin out, 'what caused him to have such terrible, yet mysterious scars' i thought as i walked to the next lesson, that just happened to be Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
Myself and George have been having a hard time, i've changed he thinks, i never want to help with pranks. If i tell him the truth i fear he will think i'm mad.  
"Settle down class" Lupin called as he walked towards the front of the class, as he stopped his eyes burned deep into mine.. then smiled.  
I blushed very very red.  
"Rose.. what's the matter with you? This happens every DADA lesson!" Kayleigh whispered.  
"I don't know i just-"  
"You... Oh My Gee you 'like' him don't you.. you like Lupin!" She cut me off  
"Shut up! No i don't!" But i turned red again because Lupin came over to our desk.  
"I've told you girls before, stay behind after class will you please"  
Myself and Kayleigh looked at each other, she smiled at me.  
"Haha.." I said.  
Once the lesson had ended, Lupin called Kayleigh and me over to him.  
"You do realize this is the 6th time i've caught you talking when you know you shouldn't" Lupin said.  
"Yes Sir.. sorry" I said, then Kayleigh did the same.  
"I'm going to give you jobs to so for me, Miss Price (Kayleigh), you can... help snape tidy his class after lessons, i'll sort that out with him shortly" He spoke  
"What?" Kayleigh sighed  
Lupin just smiled.  
"And you Miss Hill.. you can help me after lessons, you start now "  
Kayleigh started to walk out but smiled at me.  
'Damn, why do I have to help him. Why now?' I thought. Why now? well over the past few months, every time I see Lupin, my stomach unleashes the butterflies. I feel my face going red every time and Kayleigh knows.  
So yes. Me, a simple girl in her 7th year has feelings for her DADA teacher.


	8. Chapter 8

Kayleigh left the room smiling, I'm sure that before she left I heard her making kissy noises.  
I turned sharply to see if Lupin had heard, he hadn't. He had made his way into his office but was now returing with 3 books.  
"Excuse me Sir.. what do you want me to do?" I felt my face burning, was my face red? would he notice?  
He turned from the desk he was collecting parchment from to look at me, I couldn't help but get lost in his eyes.  
The eyes that sent so many questions shooting through my mind. My own slowly moved down to his scars across his face. I wanted to reach out and trace them with my finger to try and find the answer to my question that has been bugging me for the past few months. But that would seem strange.. plus I don't want to get on his bad side.  
"...did you catch that Miss Hill?" He smiled as I snapped back into reality.  
"I-oh sorry Sir.. what was it you said?" Damn... how stupid of me! I wanted to run out of the room, or maybe bash my head off the floor.  
He smiled and walked over to me,  
"You can collect the parchment left on the desks then bring them to me. You can then record the other students grades as I mark them" I nodded as he passed my the parchment he had already picked up.  
I sighed and walked over to the first table.

Lupins POV:  
Rose picked up the first peice of parchment, I noticed she was shaking rather alot. Unless the parchment had somehow became nervous.  
I had never have somone stare so deeply into my eyes before, searching my soul.. my heart.  
I knew what was on her mind, or one of the many questions running about her brain. Her eyes had moved onto my scars, the usual routine for everyone, but this was different.  
I walked over to the window, facing away from her.  
Normaly when people take a look, wait, I mean stare at my scars they try to look away, try to ignore them but fail.  
Rose, however, is different. She looks at them as if trying to find my secret. Would you count that as rudeness or trying to break into somones privacy?  
Whatever your opinion is, I don't mind one bit. As long as its Rose doing the looking.  
I enjoy every second when her beautiful eyes gaze into mine. I hope for a time where we can sit for hours, searching into each others eyes.  
But that would never happen. Teaching such a beautiful student was never expected.  
How can I ignore the fact that I have feelings for one of my best students?


	9. Chapter 9

Lupins POV:  
"Urm.. Sir?" Rose called from behind me, I was still staring out of the window thinking about how I felt towards her.  
"Okay then.. what was it I was going to do.." I mumbled to myself, "Oh yes, mark them"  
Rose smiled as I walked to my desk, I pulled out my wand, giving it a slight flick, another chair appeared.  
"I could have gone to fetch another chair, Sir" Rose said smiling.  
"Ah well, but i suppose you want to be out of here and back to your common room? Makes it quicker" I smiled, I don't know why I did that. This was supposed to be detention..  
She smiled and shook her head.  
"To be honest I would prefer to stay here, Kayleigh won't shut up about her new boyfriend and Abi.. well you don't know Abi like I do.  
"You would prefer to stay here in detention than be with your friends?" I laughed  
"Hell Yeah!" She laughed, her eyes burning into mine again once she stopped. I smiled and stared back at her. I could feel my face burning more and more, I had to look away but it was impossible.  
"Urm.. We.. we need to mark these.." I tore my eyes from hers, my heart beat became slower than it had been afew seconds ago.  
Roses POV:  
Half an hour had past, we had not spoken to each other since we shared that heart racing moment, well apart from when he tells me the name of the student and their grade.  
But each time his voice reached my ears my fingers tingled.  
I haven't felt like this for a long time. My mind drifted back to George.  
I haven't spoken to him for a day or two, I haven't actually seen him.  
Possibly tricking first years with Fred. But i usually hear of his "attacks" and I have heard no news of any first years puking their guts out or trying not to pass out from blood loss.  
I smiled and stared into space, I needed to sort out our problems, put back our relationship to how it was.  
But I don't think my heart is there anymore, I feel as though George no longer has my heart.  
Yes it may skip a beat when I think of him but that's nothing compared to how I'm feeling for someone right now.  
My heart belongs to the man sitting across from me. My heart belongs to Professor Lupin.  
Lupin looked up from a piece of parchment he was reading and took a quick glance at his watch.  
"Ah, perfect timing. Dinner should be starting soon" He smiled and put down the parchment.  
"Oh, I didn't realize the time. What time am I to come back tomorrow?"  
Lupin's smile faded.  
"I.. I think we should leave tomorrow, I have a busy day planned, and I doubt I can give you a hard time the day after either" He said with a forced smile. I nodded.  
"Okay, but give me a hard time? Keep trying" I smiled and walked to the door. "Good evening Professor"  
"Good evening Rose" His smile was not forced this time, it was one of those pulse racing smiles.  
I closed to door behind me and let out a large sigh and left for the Great Hall.


	10. Chapter 10

Lupins POV:  
Yesterdays detention with Rose had been on my mind all morning and afternoon, In my classes I almost fell over when a student woke me from day dreaming.  
The lie I told her flew into my mind more times than I would have liked... "Busy day planned". Yeah right. More like "Sorry, no detention becuase its a full moon , I'm a werewolf and I don't want you to know".  
Not so easy to say when she's right infront of me.  
The last lesson of the day had finished so taking a walk around the black lake might help to clear my thoughts.  
The cool air filled my lungs, refreashing me almost instantly.  
The lake was still, the odd ripple from one sudden, yet soft, change in the wind every once in a while.

It was about half an hour of staring at the glass like surface until I was interupted.  
"Long time no see Remus" A growl like voice came from behind me.  
I turned to face whoever spoke, but they appeared not to be alone. 20 pairs of eyes lit the shaddows, The largest owned by the one who seemed to know me.  
A large built man with many scars on his face and bare arms, long tangled hair and old clothes stepped out of the shaddows, he held his hand up to the sun, obviously not been out of the forest for a long time.  
"Remember me?" He spoke again, he laughed as I pulled out my wand and pointed it to his chest.  
I shook my head.  
"William Jones" He bowed and grinned, showing his pointed, blood stained teeth, "Professor now are we?"  
I nodded but not lowering my wand.  
"Defance Against the Dark Arts, against you and your, your pack here" I said.  
"Against werewolves? But Remus, are you forgetting the tiny snag? You yourself, a werewolf" he smiled, taking a step further towards me, I gripped my wand tighter, "Oh, the reason for out apperance today? We thing some of the students here, need to see what its like to live on the wild side" Many of his pack laughed, "What do you think?"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" I shouted, he flew back into the forest, I stared to run.  
Many of the werewolves had begun to run after me.  
"Leave him! We want the kids!" The leader shouted.  
I reached the walls of Hogwarts. I opened the large doors and ran to Dumbledores office.  
"He's not here" I heard Snape from behind me.  
"Severus, where is he?" I replied, gasping for breath.  
"Out, visiting someone with Minerva"  
"Damn! Listen Severus, there is a large, very large group of werewolves in the forest planning to come to the castle, I-"  
"Oh really? Friends of yours? Fancy a little tea party do you?" He smiled.  
"Students are in danger!" I shouted.  
"Well then, lets hope they can protect themselves. I trust you are teaching them defensive spells?" Severus blinked and walked in the opposite direction.  
I, however, remained still, lost for words.


	11. Chapter 11

Roses POV:  
"Then look me in the eye and tell me you dont like him" Kayleigh ordered me as she shook my arm.  
I looked away from her and sighed.  
"See! Rose loves Lupin! Rose loves Lupin! Lalalaaa!" she stood up and danced round in a circle around the chair I was sitting on in the common room.  
"SHUT UP!" I shouted.  
"What is going on my good friends?" A cheerful faced Abi sung as she stepped through the entrance.  
"Ooo Abi, we got news for you! Rose looooooves L-" Kayleigh started but I had jumped up and covered her mouth with my hand.  
"Shes making it up, she erm.. had an overdose in potions earlier, you know what shes like." I smiled.  
"Oh, well thats strange" She sighed.  
I pulled a confused face and stared at her,"You dont have potions on a Thursday" She smiled and she sat down.  
"Oh.. yeah. Well-" I began but I was pushed back onto the chair I had been sitting in before.  
"ROSE LOVES LUPIN!" Kayleigh shouted and raised her arms above her head, SURPRISE!  
Abi stared at her wide eyed, her mouth open but soon forming a huge grin.  
I felt myself burning up, I must look like a walking, talking tomato  
"Well, explain yourself woman!" Abi laughed, both their eyes burning onto my face.  
"I..I..urm.." I looked around the room for some help, no one was in the common room but us. At last I saw the time, 7:45 pm,"I need to get to detention" I stood up and walked towards the door.  
"Ooo, Detention with Lover boy Lupin. Have fun!" Kayleigh shouted as I left the common room and hurried down the steps towards the entrance hall.  
I knew perfectly well that I had no detention tonight. I also know that the reason for this is completely unknown to me Im guessing that I wont be finding out why so soon.  
Unless I ask him. But, if he didnt tell me why I guess he doesnt want me to know.  
The door leading to the grounds was, luckily, unlocked. At times like these, yet this is the first time I have had feelings for a teacher and the first time Ive had to leave the taunts coming from my friends because of it, I enjoy walking down to the Black Lake, finding my favourite tree and thinking. Thinking about nothing in particular. Just thinking.  
The cold nights air filled my lungs the very second the wind hit me in the face.  
The fresh smell lifted my spirits.  
Five minutes passed until I had found my tree, my lit wand reflected In the water.  
The tree I sat at was so close to the water that I could see my own reflection, sometimes I would stare at it and think about my past.  
I lay my wand next to me, creating a small light source.  
The moon was very bright tonight, small stars lit the sky along with it.  
No clouds could be seen in the sky, not even the smallest whisper.  
The rarely look at the moon, well, I hardly ever see it. The sky is normally filled with clouds.

.  
Crack.  
I sharply turned my head to find the cause of the noise. A broken twig perhaps.  
Yet it could not have cracked its self, unless a large branch had fallen.  
That would have caused more than a simple crack though. I picked up my wand and pointed it in the direction of the forbidden forest.  
Never a good sign.  
If it comes from the forest, its not safe.  
I stood up, not letting the forest out of my sight or lowering my wand.  
A growl was heard from the spot I was staring at.  
"Oh my God" I whispered.  
A large, dark animal shaped figure pounced out of the darkness and threw its self onto me, followed by many, many more of the same creature.  
Pain shot through me as I was thrown down to the ground by a large weight.  
My wand was ripped out of my hand, I could feel a warm substance slowly dripping down my hand and legs. I was bleeding, very badly.  
I screamed for help but I felt too weak to try any harder.  
"Help! Anyone!" I tried again, but I could barely hear myself over the noise of growling and the ripping of my clothes.  
Luckily my throat hadnt been bitten, so I was able to breath and try to fight back, but the amount of blood I was loosing gained by the second. I dont think Im going to make it out of this alive.  
Pain exploded through my side, I had to hold onto a large amount off grass because of the pain.  
I could not see my attackers, but I knew what and possibly how many there were.  
Twenty or so, large werewolves were leaning over my body, ripping my robes and scratching my legs. The one who had bit me leaned over my face and growled, he appeared to be the largest of the group. My blood glistened on his yellow teeth, dripping onto my chin.  
He raised a paw high above his scarred face, my vision had started to blur. I was blacking out.  
But before my vision disappeared and after the weight of the leader had been taken off my chest, I saw that he was being attacked by a newer werewolf. I didnt seem to recognise him, but I could tell he wasnt one of the pack.  
The two began to bite and scratch each other, their cries of pain and anger grew each second.  
Most of them began to flee, their faces filled with shock. The cries of the fight had come to a halt.  
One of them was dead.  
But as to which one I dont know.  
All I could see was black. I had passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

Roses POV:  
"No George! Just, please, just accept it! I dont love you anymore. Im sorry" I said as tears poured down my face.  
"Who is it" George asked, raising his voice.  
"What.. what do you mean?" I stuttered.  
"WHO IS IT THAT YOU LOVE? WHO IS IT THAT YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME FOR?" He shouted, grabbing my robes and pulling out his wand.  
"I-I wont tell you" I cried.  
"So there is someone tell me who it is and I.. I promise I wont hurt them. Much" He smiled.  
"George. It not your fault" I whispered.  
"Oh, you starting the Its not you, its me trick? You know what that is. A lie. No matter who says it. No matter what the real reason is, they say it. They say it so they dont have to spill out what the reason is. But do you ever think how we feel. Do you ever think it would be easier to handle if we knew the truth? Well?" He shook my robes again, pointing his wand at my left eye, as if to poke it out.  
"I dont know why I dont love you anymore, I.. I just" I sighed, wiping tears from my cheeks, "I guess I just moved on"  
"You moved on.. after all this time we have been together you can simply move on? Love just doesnt disappear all of a sudden. How long have you started to feel like this?"  
I looked around the white room, trying to find an answer. The white smoke stretched for miles, going on forever.  
A figure appeared from the fog and stood beside us.  
"Ever since I became a teacher at Hogwarts." Lupin said, he looked at George and sighed, "Its my fault, Im sorry"

"..No..Remus" I whispered, staring into his eyes.  
He turned to me and smiled.

"You... AVADA KEDAVRA!" George shouted as he pushed me to the ground.  
"NO! REMUS!" I stood up and ran to his body. He lay on the floor motionless. His eyes staring upwards to the smokey, endless ceiling.  
George had killed him.

.  
My eyes shot open. The large window opposite me, flooding the room with light was the first thing I saw. There was no white smoke outside. I pealed my eyes from the window and looked to my left. A room filled with hospital beds and curtains appeared to be full of air, not white smoke. I turned to my right. The curtain appeared to be closed around half my bed, a chair stood next to my own bed, a familiar coat hung over one of the arms.  
It came flooding back to me. George.. he killed Lupin.  
No, he cant have. Lupin, Remus Lupin isnt dead. Is he?  
Did George try to kill me too? Is George here?  
"Ah, youre awake!" I turned to the right of my bed, I expected to see George.  
But no. Standing there with two cups of tea was Lupin. He smiled and made his way back to my chair, he set both cups on the bed side table and turned to me.  
"How are you feeling?"  
I didnt speak, I just stared at him wide eyed, my mouth open.  
He smiled and looked uncomfortable.  
"Your not dead!" I smiled.  
"No, but, now that you come to it. Last night-" He began.  
"No! No no no! It was a dream!" I laughed.  
A dream. A dream that seemed so real. Yet the white smoke did confuse me.  
"Ah, thats what it was then. I thought something was wrong when I heard you shouting in your sleep." He smiled.  
"How long have you been here?"  
He checked his watch and looked up when the nurse completely closed the curtains, giving us more privacy.  
"Ever since you were brought in. That was at about 11pm last night, its 9am now" He smiled.  
"Youve been here all night?" I asked, turning my body round to face him.  
"Yes, I was told once or twice to leave but I couldnt. I wanted to make sure you were okay, plus I feel as though it was my fault." He sighed and looked down to his hands. He picked up his tea and took a large sip.  
"How is it your- AHH!" My side felt as though it had split open. Lupin looked up from his cup and looked concerned.  
"Are you alright? Rose?" He asked, I nodded and he forced a smile, "How is it my fault? Well I was caught up, a student had seen me running through the castle and tried to attack me. I managed to escape after five minutes of running in the wrong direction and made my way down to you."  
He must have been the one who found me, he must have taken me here, to St Mungos. I wonder what happened to the werewolf who saved me. But why was he attacked by a student?  
I smiled but the pain had came back in my side.  
I cried slightly.  
"Professor, I-Ive been-" I started  
"Bitten. I know" He finished my sentence and stared at me.  
It was a struggle not to get lost in his eyes, but the pain took my attention.  
"Does that make me.. a werewolf" I asked, whispering.  
He nodded and sighed, he placed one of his hands on mine and smiled.  
"But you will get through it"

"How..? I cant tell my friends that Im a werewolf, I cant make a wolfs bane potion to save my life and in this case it could be, plus I have to go through this alone. The only werewolves I have ever seen are the ones who did this to me." I remembered the one who saved me. He is long gone now. I will never get to thank him.  
"You are not alone Rose. I know what its like."

"No you dont, you dont know what its like to know you have to face this, to be different. I might attack my friends, I might kill one of them, how will I live with myself after? Dont tell me you know how I feel, you know its a lie" I raised my voice. His grip on my hand tightened.  
"Rose I know exactly how you feel, I know you feel alone but when I was your age I didnt have another just like myself to guide me, to help me. I had to do it alone. But you, you have me" He smiled.  
"How can you help me?"  
"I was the one who killed the leader of the pack. I saved you from them. Im a werewolf Rose." He sighed and forced another smile.  
He saved me. Hes going to help me.  
"Thank you" I whispered, a single tear rolled down my cheek.  
"Anytime" He smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Lupins POV:  
Well know she knows. She knows my deepest secret, well apart from the one where I just happen to love her.  
I held onto her hand not wanting to let go, I wanted to move my lips closer to hers. I wanted to kiss her.  
I could feel my face burning. It felt like a century before my eyes lay upon a scar across her left jaw bone.  
It was still bloody, but it could clearly be seen.  
Possibly 6 inches long, very deep.  
She sighed and looked down.  
"Am I guessing right, those scars arent from school fights"She said looking up, smiling.  
I nodded and smiled.  
"How old were you..? when It happened?" She whispered.  
I never enjoyed this memory, I didnt think this was the best time for it either, seeing as Dumbledore had quietly opened the curtain and closed it behind him.  
"Another time I smiled."  
"Morning Miss Hill, Remus" He smiled.  
"Morning Professor" Rose replied, turning her full body facing forward again.  
"Good Morning" I smiled, letting go of her hand and looking down at my own.  
"I expect you have told her Remus?" He asked me kindly.  
"Well she knew she had been bitten and what she has become, but yes, I have told her the rest" I smiled.  
"Thank you, and how do you feel about that Miss Hill?"  
"I guess...I guess I can live with it, seeing as I have someone to help me. And can I say, Im glad its you Professor" She said turning to me.  
My heart skipped a beat or two, I looked up from my hands, not smiling but staring at her confused, "If it was someone else I dont think I would be able to manage as well as I think I might. If someone else had told me, I wouldnt have taken it as well." She smiled, "Like I said, Im glad its you"  
I smiled and felt my face burning up again, I could feel sweat on my hands.  
"Well then, I have set something up for the both of you. Every month on the full moon, Severus Snape will make you a wolfsbane potion each, when its the summer holidays I will have an owl send you one or two. You will both go to the shrieking shack, unless in the holidays you have found a safe place while away from school, to transform. You will still remember who you are as long as you have taken your potion, but I want you to be somewhere safe, away from others because you are knew to this, I heard the first few transformations are the worst" Dumbledore looking to me and I nodded, "Remus will help you through them. You are not alone now Rose. You have the best help you can find. Not only from someone with experience, but from one of the kindest people I have ever met in my entire life" He smiled as he stood up.

.  
"Oh, and the Christmas holidays are coming up very soon, I would prefer it if you stick to Remus throughout it. Am I correct in expecting you to be going home for the holidays Rose?" He asked turning round.

"Yes, but I can write to my mom and tell her I need to stay at school" She smiled.  
"No worries, I have written to your mother and she suggested that Remus comes home with you. A nice holiday for you both dont you think?"  
"But why do I need to go if there is no full moon in the holidays?" I asked.  
"Remus, I asked the nurse who cares for her. She said she will be spending two weeks here. Meaning she will be spending a week back at school, the next full moon is in the middle of the holiday. But you must also go to help her with the aggressive behaviour, the urge to eat meat all the time. She may need guiding" He smiled back at me.  
I nodded and smiled, he waved to us and left.  
"I'll warn you now, Becky is a pain. She jumps on my bed every morning screaming, feel free to use magic on her though" Rose smiled  
I laughed and shook my head.  
"No I wouldnt dare" I laughed more.  
"Ever heard the song that will get on your nerves?"  
I shook my head slowly looking puzzled.  
"I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves, I know a song that will get on your nerves and this is how it goes. I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves, I know a song that will get on your nerves and this is how it goes" An old lady in the bed next to mine began to sing, the nurse walked over to her and gave her a sip of some liquid, and her head fell back onto her pillow, the annoying song was replaced by loud snores.  
"...And that song can go on forever"

"Wow... Is the killing curse okay?" I asked her  
She looked at me and laughed, but after five minutes of uncontrollable laughter she nodded.  
"As long as I can use the cruciatus curse on her first"  
She pulled a serious face, I laughed, "I'm serious!" I kept laughing, "Okay, maybe not that. I could shove a stick up her arse.. that would work"  
I laughed again and much harder. I can tell that the Christmas holidays are going to be interesting.


	14. Chapter 14

Roses POV:  
It was the day before the Christmas holidays started, I had been let out of hospital a week ago, after spending two weeks there  
The Great Hall was filled with it usual decorations; hug trees, mistletoe that hung off the air, gigantic baubles and more things you would not see in a muggle house at Christmas.  
Abi and Kayleigh were staying at Hogwarts, both their parents had decided to take a short holiday somewhere in the world.  
I had to lie about my condition, I had to tell everyone that I had been attacked a death eater. I didnt think people would believe my story, but it seemed to work.  
Only Lupin, Dumbledore, myself and, sadly, Snape knew that I was attacked by werewolves, and had become one myself.  
"You going home for Christmas?" Abi asked me as she followed me up to the common room.  
"Yeah, I need your help packing if thats okay" I asked her as we reached the portrait, I could walk but it was hard moving fast due to the pain in my left side and the scratches on my legs caused me to limp.  
"Oh, Rose. George asked me to give you this, he says its important but I dont know what its about" Abi said while pulling a folded piece of parchment out of one of her pockets and handing it to me. I stared at it for a while before stuffing it into one of my own pockets, "Your not going to read it?" she asked me slowly.  
"Not now, I will later. I need to pack at the moment" I said not meeting her eyes.  
We packed clothes, books to complete unfinished homework, shoes (I had packed all my converse, all 5 pairs of them. Not forgetting my vans) etc.  
"Okay, I need this to be taken down to Lupins class room" I said as I heaved the bag off my bed.  
"Lupins class room? Why..?" She asked me slowly.  
I shouldnt have said that. I cant tell her that he is coming home with me to make sure I dont kill my family or eat all of the Christmas dinner because I happen to be a werewolf.  
"Urm..yeah, I need to sort out when my detentions start again" I lied.  
"Still on detention? Is talking such a terrible crime now?" Abi asked wide eyed.  
"No, its just, I missed a lot of school because because of the death eater. So I thought I would make up for the time I missed" I lied again.  
"But what is the point, while you were in hospital we had a cover teacher most of the time, Lupin was hardly at school." Abi mumbled as she pulled my suitcase down the stairs.  
I knew perfectly well that he was not in school all of the time when I was in St Mungos, he was at the hospital with me. Telling me about what happens when you become a werewolf, or me telling him how best to kill Becky if she starts singing again.  
Everyday, but one, when I woke up in my hospital bed he would either be sitting in the chair next to me or his coat would be on the arm, telling me he was here somewhere.  
We reached his class room, well I did, Abi was still half way down the corridor with my suitcase.  
Once she had reached me she sat against the wall and breathed heavily.  
"How much stuff.. did we pack?" She panted.  
I laughed and hugged her.  
"Thanks for your help, I got it from here. Have a nice Christmas" I smiled.  
She smiled back and began to walk.  
"You too" She called back and waved.  
I turned to face the class room door, it was open slightly so I stuck my head around the door.  
The classroom was filled with light from outside, the office door was open and music could be heard coming from it.  
I made my way through the classroom, my hand began to sweat. I climbed the stairs to his office, wiping my hands on my robes.  
"Professor Lupin?" I called as I knocked the door.  
He wasnt in here. Two bags were sitting together next to his desk.  
I took three steps into his office, the music filled my ears.  
The office was filled with Books, Paper, and the odd tank with something in it for class.  
A large window let a flood of light fill his office, the open window filled the room with the smell of freshly cut grass.  
I heard someone enter the classroom and quickly walk up the stairs towards the office.  
"Rose! How are you feeling?" Lupin had walked in the office and over to me.  
"Fine, I guess" I smiled.  
"Great, well I've got some wolfsbane potion, I'll look after these until we get to your house" He smiled as he placed them carefully in his suitcase, "You ready to go then?"  
"Yeah, my suitcase it outside, I let Stripe out this morning, he should be home soon" I nodded.  
He smiled and checked his watch.  
"Its quarter past 10, we should make our way to Hogsmeade station" He said picking up his bags and coat.  
I nodded and made my way out of the office and classroom.  
I grabbed my suitcase and walked along side Lupin, I noticed he seemed to be cheerful today. Looking forward to meeting my mom I guess...  
The horseless carriages waiting for students were lined up ready for us, we found an empty one and sat, waiting for them to start moving towards Hogsmeade station.  
"Whereabouts do you live?" Lupin asked me as the carriages set off.  
"Just outside London, about 20 minutes away from Diagon Alley" I smiled, I wasnt looking forward to going home for Christmas in the first place, but seeing as the reason I wanted to stay at school was coming with me, it could turn out to be better than usual.  
He smiled and looking out the window, I couldnt think of what to say. For the next few hours I would be alone with him.  
"Do you think your mother will be okay with me hanging around the place for two weeks?" He laughed.  
"Well she was the one who said you could in the first place so I guess shell be fine. Probably looking forward to a bit of male company" I forced a smile.  
"Are your parents divorced?" Lupin asked, he wasnt smiling but looking at me, he seemed to care.  
I nodded, "My dad left, he couldnt take in what my mom had told him. That she was a witch, meaning I would be one too..." I looking out of the window, neither of us said anything, but I could feel his eyes burning into my skin.  
"I loved my dad so much" I said quietly, still watching the trees pass by.  
Lupin still sat quietly.

.  
The carriages came to a halt, we were at the station, smoke gliding through the trees, telling us that the Hogwarts Express was ready and waiting.  
He opened the door and jumped out, then reaching in and pulling out our bags.  
I stepped out of the carriage and closed the door behind me, taking my suitcase off Lupin and made our way onto the platform.  
We jumped on the train and found an empty compartment. The train would be quiet today, seeing as most of the students were staying at Hogwarts.  
The train set off minutes after we had stepped onto it, trees ran by faster and faster as the seconds went by.  
The Lake, even though it was one of the largest I have ever seen, had soon passed by. Hogwarts was out of sight.  
I turned to face Lupin, but found that he was already staring at me, smiling.  
I blushed and looked down at my feet.  
"Are you sure youre okay Rose?" He asked me slowly.  
I nodded and started to pick at my nails.  
"You dont look it"  
"I'm fine" I said sternly.  
He nodded and looked out of the window, the sun shined brightly.  
"Iim sorry professor..." I quietly said.  
"Its fine Rose He smiled, You dont have to call me Professor all the time, it would seem strange for you, seeing as it is your home Im staying at. Just call me Remus" He smiled.  
I looked up at him, smiling and quickly nodding.  
"Does it hurt? The first transformation?" I asked.  
"Yes, but because you will be taking the potion it wont be as painful. Your mind has to switch from your own into the mind of a werewolf, where you dont recognise your surroundings, friends or family. The potion keeps that from happening"  
"So while I'm transformed I will still know how to do things, like get changed or make a cup if tea?" I asked smiling  
He nodded and laughed.  
"Great, I always wanted to see a wolf dressing in my moms clothes drinking a fancy cup of tea!"  
He laughed more and smiled.  
Ten minutes had passed until I remembered the note from George.  
I rummaged through my pocket and pulled out the folded piece of parchment, It was quite long, for George anyway.  
Rose,  
whats wrong with us lately?  
I think the last time we had a proper conversation was a month ago. Are you ignoring me?  
Just so you know Im not ignoring you, I need to speak to you, I want to speak to you.  
Im starting to feel as though you dont love me anymore, if there is someone who you do love then you must tell me, I cant be kept in the dark about everything.  
I hope this is just one of those things girls go through, If its not then I dont know what Im gonna do.  
I was going to ask you to come to the Burrow for Christmas, but I heard you had to go home. Ill come and see you sometime.  
I heard about the Death Eater, I hope youre okay. Dont worry too much though, I hear that the order are tracking him down.  
Please write back. I miss you. I love you.  
George. Xxx  
Tears filled my eyes.  
Do I want to speak to him? I dont think I can.  
Do I still love him? I dont know.  
Do I love someone else? Yes.  
Great, hes coming to my house, he might see Lupin. Wonder what the hell is going on, my mom will force me to tell him because he is my boyfriend, find out Lupin is a werewolf and probably more.  
This is just great. My life is already to complicated.  
I do love George. But, I think as a friend.  
The one person who I do, I think, love, cant possibly feel the same way towards me, my heart will break, my life will fall and I will be alone with everyone knowing me as The girl who fell in love with her DADA teacher.  
I felt tears fall down my cheeks and onto the note. I closed my eyes tight, wanting this to end.  
"Rose? Rose, whats wrong?" Lupin asked me in a soft voice.  
He moved onto the seat next to me.  
I scrunched the note up and threw it in my pocket.  
"George" I sniffed.  
"Is he okay?" He asked  
"He wont be when he finds out"  
"Whats going on Rose?"  
"I think I..dont love him anymore, I love someone else. Someone I cant have. Someone I know wont and cant feel the same about me" I said sniffing again, still looking down at my hands.  
Lupin stayed quiet for a minute or two.  
"I love someone who I cant have too. Shes the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I know there is more hope for you, you are beautiful, young. George is a lucky guy" He smiled.  
"But I dont love him I Love y-" I shouted, but a group of 3rd year girls and ran past screaming.  
Lupin was still staring at me, not smiling.  
I felt more tears roll down my burning cheeks.  
"Come here" He whispered. He wrapped his arms around my back, hugging me tightly.  
"Love is a confusing thing. You have time" He whispered in my ear.  
I felt safe.  
"There is hope for you too Remus I'm sure she feels the same way" I sniffed again.  
I could feel myself drifting off into a deep sleep, still in Lupins arms.  
"Impossible" I heard him say.  
But I had fallen asleep before I heard the rest.  
Lupins POV:  
"Impossible because I love you..."


	15. Chapter 15

Lupins POV:  
I could feel her deep breathing on my neck, she had fallen asleep.  
Breathing slowly and her arms still wrapped around me, it was as if she didnt want to let go of me. I didnt want to let go of her.  
"I wonder what shes dreaming about" I mumbled to myself smiling, based on the conversations we have it could be about her younger sister singing and Rose trying to kill her while running up the stairs.  
Her family sound nice, its terrible what her father did though.  
If you love someone wouldnt you stick to them no matter what, it doesnt matter what you are, all that matters is the love.  
What would happen if she does love me?  
What would we do then, Im sure hearing about a Professor at Hogwarts in a relationship with a 7th year student wouldnt go down well with the school.  
Rose sighed and smiled in her sleep, I couldnt help but smile myself.  
I rested my head on hers and stared out the window.  
Trees were starting to be replaced my fewer, smaller trees, and small houses.  
The train had started to slow down, we had come to platform 9 and .  
"Rose, Rose wake up" I shook her arm, she didnt wake up, "I know your not dead, I see you breathing" I smiled, as soon as I had said that she stopped breathing and held her breath.  
"Okay, Im off to make passionate love to your mother" I said picking up my bags.  
"What!?" She said jumping up.  
"Knew that would work. Were here" I smiled.  
She blushed and nodded.  
She picked up her suitcase and followed me off the train.  
"Youre not really going to, are you?" She mumbled.  
"Course not, I only have eyes for one girl" I smiled back at her, "Okay, I need help here. Which one of these is your mother?"  
"The one with my missing pair of converse on" she said pointing next to the barrier to get us back to Kings Cross.  
I laughed and followed her.  
"Rose! So good to see you! How are you?" She said pulling her into a deathly tight hug and kissing her head over and over again.  
"Fine. Fine. Wait, no, Im suffocating, let me go woman" She shouted  
"You must be Professor Lupin, very nice to meet you. Im Jane" She said grabbing my free hand and shaking it.  
"Nice to meet you too, just call me Remus" I smiled.  
"MOM! MOM! ROSE! PROFESSOR L- wait, what?" Becky had jumped off the train and over to us.  
We laughed and watched her being hugged by her mother, then she tackled Rose.  
She turned to me and smiled, but still a little unsure.  
"Urm, Professor I did do the homework I just, well, lost it" She began.  
"No, no, Remus is here for Rose" Her mother said.  
"oooo! Rose is in troubleeeeeee" She smiled.  
"Shut up, Ill tell you why hes here later" Rose said picking up her suitcase and following her mother, Becky followed, then myself.  
"Professor, you're coming? With us? To our house?" Becky asked.  
I nodded, "Well explain later. Best not talk about it here, we dont know others opinions on...on something" I said sighing.  
She nodded and swung her bag onto her back.  
We reached their car, it seemed a little too small for all these bags.  
"Rose, suitcase in the boot, Becky, bags in the boot. Remus, yours can go on one of the seats, I dont think the book can hold them all" Her mother said smiling.  
Becky and her mother sat in the front two seats, Rose and myself in the back.  
"Rose, I said George could come over for a few days next week, he sounded happy about that" Her mother said, keeping her eyes on the road.  
"Thanks a lot mother" Rose mumbled.  
"Is there something wrong with you two lately?" She replied  
Rose looked and me and sighed.  
"We havent spoken for a while I dont think I love him anymore..."

"Aww why not? You two looked amazing together!"

"I guess I love someone else"  
We were all silent for the rest of the journey home, apart from the odd song from the passenger seat and Rose saying, "Dont make me Avada you..."

.  
15 or so minutes later we arrived at Roses house.  
Looks like I have to get used to living in a muggle street for two weeks.  
The car took a left turn and the sound of gravel broke the silence.  
No one spoke as we opened the doors, I reached for my bags and dragged them out with me, Rose had pulled out her suitcase and was waiting at her front door.  
I took in my surroundings as I made my way to the door.  
Once Roses mother had opened the door I stepped, but letting Rose in first.  
"Just leave your suitcase at the bottom on the stairs until we sort things out Remus" She said smiling.  
I nodded, "But I'll sleep on the sofa" I smiled back.  
"No you wont! We have a spare bedroom, next to Roses room. You can sleep in there!"  
"I dont want to be any trouble"  
"Its no trouble" She replied smiling, hanging up Beckys jacket.  
"I'll take it up for you, seeing as I'm going up myself" Rose smiled.  
"No its fine, thank you anyway" I said picking up my bag.  
"Okay, Ill show you the room"  
Rose picked up her bag and pulled her suitcase up, I followed her up the small flight of stairs.  
"Its just next to mine, easy to remember really, its the only room next to mine" She smiled.  
"Thanks" I smiled.  
I opened the door and walked in, it was a large sized room.  
I placed my bags on the end of the double bed and sat down.  
The pale blue walls were decorated with moving pictures of friends, family.  
One caught my eye, I stood and moved closer to it.  
It was Rose, taken on her first day to Hogwarts. She looked so small, she smiled and waved, I smiled back.  
There was another next to it, a little girl in the arms of a man sitting on a boat, but this picture didnt move.  
They were both smiling, a large wave had been photographed while crashing against the boat, spraying them both with sea water.  
The man had short brown hair, a pointed face. His eyes were round and looked familiar, They were Roses eyes.  
I turned to the door and walked out of the guest room.  
Knock Knock.  
"Come in, unless your name starts with a B then ends in a y" came a voice from behind the door.  
I opened it and stepped into Roses room.  
The lilac walls were covered in many places by large pictures of 5 men, the writing at the bottom of them said My Chemical Romance. A band? A muggle band I believe, they werent moving.  
I smiled and stood at the door.  
"Profess- Remus, sorry, its going to take a while getting used to that" She blushed and smiled, "Come in, urm sit if you can find anywhere"  
There were two chairs, one at a table and one at a large drum kit, but both were occupied by bags and books, so I sat on the end of her bed.  
"So, urm, is the room okay?" She asked, putting books on a shelf.  
"Yes, yes its great" I smiled, "Thank you"

"No problem, you save me, I...give you somewhere to sleep" She laughed, she picked up her guitar and placed her suitcase by the wall behind it.  
"Theres a picture on the wall in there, a man and a little girl on a boat. Was that you and your father?" I asked softly.  
Rose sighed and stood still.  
"Yes"  
"I saw similarities between you two. You both looked so happy"

"We were, until my mom spoiled it all, threw away my dads love for me. He left without warning. I remember the day he left like it was just yesterday. It still haunts me" She said.  
"What happened?" I asked getting up and walking over to her.  
"He...he told me he was going to Leeds for his job he packed his bags but, I should have realised because everything he owned he was taking.  
I even helped him to pack up the car. I was young, I was stupid. I remember this one thing, I passed him a bag and he was about to take it. He hesitated, I dont think he wanted to touch me" She said turning to me, "We were best friends I didnt think my mom would be able to manage it, she was pregnant with Becky when he left"  
A tear rolled down her cheek.  
"He is a real fool to have left, to have lost someone as precious as you" I said, I lifted her chin with my hand, our eyes met.  
I moved my face closer to hers, she wrapped her arm slowly around my neck. Our lips were close, I could feel her breath on my lips.  
She moved closer to me, our lips brushed.

Knock Knock.  
"Rose? Can I come in?" Her mothers voice was heard from behind the door.  
I pulled away quickly, we stared at each other for a few seconds.  
"Im sorry" I whispered before heading towards the door, opening it and leaving.  
I walked into my own and shut the door behind me.


	16. Chapter 16

Roses POV:  
"What was that about?" Mom asked me.  
"We were just talking about the pictures on the wall in his room" I smiled as she walked over to me.  
"Then why did he seem in a strange mood?"  
"Dont ask me" I replied turning away from her.  
"Is it a werewolf thing?" She whispered.  
"Mom, just drop it okay?" I shouted.  
She nodded and headed towards the door.  
"Dinner should be out in 10 minutes" She mumbled.  
I didnt say anything but stared at my reflection in the mirror.  
What just happened? Im not saying I didnt like it, in fact my heart was beating faster than a greyhound at a race track.  
"Mom says dinners ready" Becky said as she bounced through my door.  
I stood up from my bed and walked out of my room.  
I sighed heavily and knocked on Lupins door.  
I slowly opened the door.  
"Urm.. dinners ready" I said quietly.  
He nodded and looked away from the photograph he had in his hands, it was the one of me and George.  
I turned and made my way downstairs, followed by Remus.  
I sat in my usual seat at the table.  
He sat opposite me.  
All through dinner I had to try and keep my eyes away from his.  
I occasionally looked up to find him glancing at me.  
"So, what has everyone got to tell me?" Becky said, loud enough for me to drop my fork in surprise, Remus looked up at me, we stared at each other for a second or two before I tore my eyes away and looked at Becky.  
"Hes here, Becky, because... because, oh how do I say this" Mom trailed off.  
"Im a bloody werewolf, I was bitten. He saved me from being killed and hes going to help me I" said angrily, shortly before stuffing a piece of potato in my mouth and acting as if no one had said anything out of the ordinary.  
I could feel everyones eyes burning into me.  
I stood and left the table, I ran up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me.  
I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling.  
I could hear footsteps getting louder, someone was moving towards my room.  
"Rose. Can I come in? please" Remus said quietly.  
I sat up on my bed and stared at the wall opposite me, "Rose Im coming in"  
The door slowly opened, he stepped in a closed the door quietly behind him.  
He walked over to my bed and sat next to me.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"What happened earlier?" I said firmly.  
He sighed and looked away.  
"I dont know, Im sorry"  
"Sorry doesnt solve something straight away. There was a reason you did that" I looked at him, he turned to me again.  
"I had to"  
"hah.. you thought, Oh dear, shes sad, lets kiss her and hope she feels better?" I raised my voice.  
"No. I had to because Ive been wanting to for a very long time now, my feelings took a hold of me" He said staring into my eyes.  
"What do you mean?" I asked slowly  
"Remember on the train when I told you I love someone, who I cant have, who cant possibly feel the same way about me? Its you Rose" He hid his head in his hands and sighed heavily.  
I was speechless. This isnt happening. This is a dream. A good dream.  
"Remus...I-" I began  
"I'll re-pack tomorrow, I'll get the first train back to Hogwarts in the morning" He stood up.  
"No" I said, grabbing his arm.  
He turned round, looking surprised.  
"Dont leave me" I whispered.  
I stood up and wrapped my arms around him, I buried my face in his neck.  
I could feel his heart beating against my chest, his arms wrapped tightly around me, one of his hands on my back of my head, the other around my waist, pulling me closer to him.  
"Dont leave me" I whispered again.  
"Never" He whispered back.  
Two days later and the house had started to look like a mini Hogwarts, trees everywhere with tinsel wrapped around them.  
Angels and stars perched on each.  
"Rose, me and Becky are going shopping. Anything you want?" Mom asked me as I had reached the bottom of the stairs.  
"A large block of meat, with the blood, would be great" I said seriously.  
Lupin had walked up behind me, placed his hand on one of my shoulders,  
"Rose, youve got to try your best and ignore the urges for that. I know its hard but I know you can do it" He smiled.  
"Meh.. nothing then" I sighed.  
"Okay, Remus?" Mom asked smiling.  
"Oh no, Im fine thanks"  
She nodded and opened the door, Becky jumped down the stairs, took a worried look at me and closed the door behind her.  
"Shes scared" I sighed.  
"It will take time. They will understand that its not your fault, its part of who you are now" He smiled, turning me round.  
"What did everyone think when you told them? About you being a werewolf?"  
He sighed and looked at me for a while before answering me.  
"James, Sirius and Peter were fine, they each became and animagus to help me while I transformed, still unregistered so dont tell anyone I told you that" He smiled.  
I nodded and smiled.  
"Severus Snape accidentally found out, he followed us to the shrieking shack one day..." He looked up at the ceiling and smiled.  
I followed his gaze, smiled and blushed.  
"Mistletoe..." I whispered.  
He looked back at me, then kissed me softly on the lips. I could have sworn he was blushing, but he walked past me and up to his room, smiling.  
I still stood in the middle of the hall, breathless. Left smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

"Rose, you might want to come and see this" I heard Lupins voice from upstairs, still smiling I followed his voice.  
I found him in Beckys room, gazing at an open book on the bed side table.  
"Remus what are you doing in here? What is it?" I asked as my smile faded.  
"These books" He mumbled.  
I stood beside him, staring at what seemed like many books on werewolves, history of magic and DADA books all turned to pages on werewolves.  
I turned to her bed, pieces of parchment lay from the pillows down to the end of the bed, covering it all.  
I picked up one, it read;  
'If bitten by a werewolf, while the werewolf is in its wolf form, he or she will become one themselves each full moon. If bitten while the werewolf is not in their wolf form, the one bitten will not become one, but will have wolf-like feelings. The need for bloody meat for example.  
Wolfsbane potion, only discovered recently, is the only way to keep his or her mind from changing into the mind of a werewolf.  
If taken, he or she will still transform but they will still know who they are and where they are. They will be no danger to themselves or others.  
If the potion is not taken, the werewolf will be dangerous and possibly kill those they know.  
The wolfsbane potion is hard to make, it has to be made correctly in order to work. It takes a lot of patience and practice to be made, without any harm to the werewolf.  
Many people in the wizarding world are anti-werewolf, if they come across one, nothing will stop them from taking its life.  
These group of people are nameless, they were forced into hiding many years ago, yet still werewolves go missing and are never seen again.  
Some walk among us, searching for those bitten by a werewolf. Tracking them down and killing them in their own homes, yet they leave no evidence as to who they are.  
This forces many werewolves to be on the run, to go into hiding...'  
The last sentence was underlined.  
I looked up at Lupin who had stood behind me and read what I held.  
"What does this mean?" I asked him.  
"I dont know," He sighed, "either shes only finding information due to interest, or..."  
"She wants us out of here"  
He sighed again and looked down.  
"What should we do?" I asked  
"Pretend we dont know what shes up to, I dont know" He shrugged.  
"Why did you come in here anyway?"  
He pointed to her door,  
"It said 'Knock before entering, but dont even bother if youre a werewolf'"  
Anger rushed through my veins.  
"The little-" I began.  
The house phone rang, I ran down stairs to pick up, Remus followed.  
"Hello?"  
"Leave my room alone. I know you've been in there" Becky said quietly on the other end.  
"Becky? Is that you?"

"Mmhmm"  
"Explain what you're up to!"

"Put everything down. Close the door. Dont go in there again" She didnt sound like herself, she was supposed to sound like a happy little girl. But she sounded evil.  
"How do you know-"

"I know you well enough by now"  
"We wont hurt you Becky, we have wolfsbane potion, it stops our minds from changing, you should know that"  
"I do, checked your draws lately?" She laughed.  
"Remus, go to my room, third draw down in my bed side table. Make sure the wolfsbane potions are still there" I said quickly.  
He nodded and ran up the stairs.  
I stared at the phone for 10 seconds before raising it to my ear, shaking.  
"Becky-" I began.  
"The potions are gone" Remus said as he ran back down the stairs.  
"What? Becky? Where are they?" I shouted down the phone.  
"Just listen" She giggled, I heard her move the phone.  
Then I heard two bottles smash against the hard floor.  
"Oh my god"  
"What? What is it?" Remus asked, shaking.  
"Shes got the bottles. Shes just smashed them both" I said slamming down the phone.  
Remus sat on the stairs, his head in his hands.  
"No, no no no" He mumbled.  
"We...we can make more" I sighed  
"No. It takes practise to make a potion that wont harm us, besides, we dont have the ingredients"  
"Then what are we supposed to do?" I raised my voice.  
"Leave"

"We cant leave, then she would have won!"  
"Do you want to put your family at risk?" He lifted his head and stared me straight in the eyes.  
I shook my head.  
"Then we need to be as far away from them as possible," He stood up and walked over to me, "I need you to understand that once you become a werewolf things change, your family are at risk, even more so now the potions are gone"  
"Where are we going to go?"  
"Anywhere, we cant be near people until after the full moon"

I slowly nodded.  
"You pack your things, I'll be up to do mine in a minute" I said turning to the kitchen.  
Five minutes later I had packed food, hopefully enough to last us a week or two.  
I ran upstairs and dragged my messenger bag from under my bed.  
I filled it with clothes, a stick of eyeliner, spare shoes and a calendar.  
"Why do we need that?" Remus had put his bag outside his room, he stepped into mine.  
"So we can keep track of the days. This one has the moon chart on it" I said standing up, grabbing my My Chemical Romance hoody and my wand.  
"Stripe, you have to stay here. I dont fancy waking up and finding you torn apart next to me" I said stroking his back.  
He ruffled his feathers and turned away from me.  
"Fine then, be that way! I might not even come back!"  
He turned towards me and hooted.  
"Im joking, Ill keep safe. Ill see you soon and dont come looking for me, If mom or anyone sends you to find me dont come looking. I dont want you hurt" I smiled as I closed the cage door.  
"Ready then?"  
"Urm, no not yet" I ripped the corner of some paper that lay on my desk, a pen and wrote;  
Mom,  
Remus and I left.  
Dont know where we are heading.  
The wolfsbane potion is missing.  
We dont want to hurt you or Becky so we have gone to find somewhere far away from anyone.  
I love you both so much.  
Xxx  
Remus smiled as he read the note.  
"I see you havent blamed Becky"  
"She may have forgotten the meaning of family but I sure haven't"  
He nodded and followed me down the stairs.  
He put the note down on the table next to the door.  
"You have your wand?" I asked.  
He reached inside his coat pocket and pulled it out.  
I smiled and opened the door, swinging my bag over my shoulder and closed the door once we were both outside.


	18. Chapter 18

Remus' POV:  
We searched for hours for a place where we would be away from people when we transformed. But all we could find were woods that had muggles living in them or abandoned houses that didn't look stable. Yes the Shreiking Shack at hogwarts doesn't look stable but it was much larger than these places. I don't know if there even is a place stable enough for two werewolves in the muggle world. We were too far away from a wizarding place and we needed to prepare.  
Half an hour later we were in the middle of a field, surrounded by hills.  
'This place seems familiar, perhaps we come through here on the train to Hogwarts... yes there's the track' I thought to myself. Yet we were still very far away from Hogsmeade.  
"Its 6:23pm" Rose said as we reached a small wall made of loose stones.  
We both knew that we needed to find somwhere to sleep tonight, somewhere to stay for the full moon, and thats only days away.  
"Damn it!" I shouted and sat on the wall, my head in my hands.  
"Remus if you decide its time to sit on the wall we're not going to find anywhere to sleep tonight" Rose mumbled.  
"Well what are we supposed to do? I'm sure the farmers in this area would LOVE to invite complete strangers into their homes with open arms, pitchforks and all!" I raised my voice.  
"Don't raise your voice! Its not my bloody fault we are here anyway!" She shouted.  
"Well its sure as hell isn't mine!" I stood up and shouted, staring her dead in the eyes.  
"Then why does it seem as though your blaming me then!? Blame that bitch Becky! Listen, if we stand here arguing all night there is no way we are going to be warm tonight" She said, calming down.  
"I'm sorry I- I just don't know what to do. I'm not sure if we are going to find somewhere... I don't know what to think. I'm scared that I'm going to hurt you. Or worse" I began speaking calmly again, I looked down at my feet. I don't want to loose her.  
"We will find somewhere. I think there is an abandoned train carriage somewhere near here, I remember seeing one everytime I'm on the train. Oh and I know one thing for sure..." I looked up to find her smiling at me, "...its that your sexy when you're angry"  
Rose walked passed me and walked closer to the train track.  
I blushed and smiled. I turned to follow her and stumbled.  
We followed the train track in the direction of Hogwarts for half an hour before finding the carriage. It was full of cobwebs, but the seats looked welcoming. Especialy seeing as we have been on our feet for hours on end.  
We stepped inside and looked around.  
"How long do you think its been like this for?" Rose asked.  
"By the look of the decoration... early 90's" I sighed.  
"Remus..." Rose asked not looking at me, "...did you really mean it when you said that you lo...loved me?"  
I smiled.  
"Yes"  
Rose looked at me and blushed.  
"I urm...I...well I- Oh fuck this" She dropped her bag and quickly walked over to me, her lips quickly locked onto mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck, I placed one hand on the back of her head, pulling her closer to me. My other arm around her waist.  
I wanted to make the kiss deeper, so I brushed my tongue against her lips. She opened her soft lips and let it search her mouth, her own tongue pounding against mine when they met.  
We broke appart and smiled.  
"I love you too" She said.


	19. Chapter 19

Rose's POV:  
Sunlight was beaming through the window of the train carriage in which we took shelter. I stretched my arms and yawned, sitting up on the carriage seats. Coats and blankets that warmed me in the night fell onto the floor, letting the cool air stroke my body.  
I stood and looked out the window to see a wall of bushes, containing litter from passing trains.  
"Lovely view" I said sarcasticaly before adjusting my pyjamas, so that snoopy was infact on my chest, not facing the side. I must be an active sleeper.  
I walked through into the cabin in which we kept food and drinks.  
I opened my bag to find a cereal bar, i unwrapped it and took a bite.  
"mmm food" I smiled.  
I looked around the compartment to find it empty. 'Where's Remus...?' i thought.  
I turned around to face the door in which we entered the carriage to find a note stuck in the window.  
'Gone for a walk. Be back soon x'  
I smiled and sighed. Its a nice day for it too.  
As i read the note i rememebed last night. I told Remus I loved him.  
My heart skipped a beat, i touched my lips and gave a small giggle. The kiss... it was amazing.  
I changed my clothes and packed away the blankets in my room.  
I then turned around to see Remus standing behind me smiling.  
He walked over to me and held my waist.  
"Morning" he whispered in my ear.  
"Morning" I whispered back, we then lent in together. His lips reached mine, he held me closer but one hand moved to the back of my head, pulling me closer to him.  
My hands searched his body and held him closer to me so that we were almost melting into each other. He picked me up and took me into his compartment, not breaking the kiss.  
His 'room' was tidy, suitcase neatly tucked under the seat. The seats looking comfortable, however not as comfortable as mine as i soon found out.  
He lay me down on one of the seats, i didn't care about how uncomfortable the seat was, the only thing on my mind was Remus. He lay over me, his breath beating against my face, sending shivers down my spine. He looked into my eyes. I could see meaning and love almost bursting out of them. I knew he meant this. I knew this wasn't a fling. This is love.  
He locked his lips slowly onto mine again, his tongue slowly walking along my bottom lip. I instantly let it enter, my own tongue welcoming his with passion.  
One of his hands slowly loving down my body, onto my waist and slowly moving upto my back. His touch made me melt. He rested his other hand on my cheek. I suddenly tore off his jacket and slipped my hand under his shirt, reaching his chest. He broke away from the kiss and smiled.  
"I'm the luckiest man alive... well apart from the werewolf thing..." He laughed.  
I smiled and bit my lip. I could feel his breaths getting heavier and heavier. Possibly becuase i had begun to unbutton his shirt.  
He finished the job and threw it onto the floor, it was shortly followed by my own shirt.  
He smiled and moved his hands around my bare stomach and slowly moving up to my chest.


	20. Chapter 20

I sat, leaning against the window, smiling and breathing heavily. My shirt was off and my trousers were unbuttoned. As it was a warm day, plus the activity we had both taken part in, my body felt hot.  
Remus sat on the cabin floor, smiling at me. He found his shirt and had began to pull it back on.  
"I hate to break the mood but we really need to decide what we are going to do" I sighed in reply, "Plus, I would very much like to continue but I'm worried that with the full moon coming soon we are beginning to lose control of ourselves. I would hate to hurt you or… regret anything." He mumbled, I twisted my head to the side in confusion. "I don't mean I wouldn't want to…do it… i-its just…well-" He stuttered and blushed.  
I sat beside him smiling, I cupped his face in my hands.  
"I do love it when you act like that" I giggled, "But I know what you mean, I…I feel the same, plus I wouldn't want it to be put of werewolf lust and not, well, real love" I blushed, I turned to look out of the window in embarrassment.

I sighed, remembering what was going to happen to us in a couple of days, I was terrified. I read that turning into a werewolf is one of the most painful things you can ever go through, even worse without wolfsbane potion, which thanks to my sister, we have to go through.

My blush and smile soon disappeared, I had so many troubles. Remus seemed to be one of the only happy things in my life. I looked towards him, only to blush again.  
I hadn't realised that he had moved closer to me, as soon as I faced him he took his chance to kiss me. His kisses melt my heart, he is so… perfect.

"I'm sorry" he smiled, pulling away, "I couldn't resist. You just looked so beautiful. I'm a truly lucky man to have your love"

I smiled back at him, "If only you knew how happy you make me feel" His eyes lit up, has he never felt love before?

"Now, as much as I enjoy the sight before me, get ready. I'll have some breakfast ready for you" he smiled, standing up and walking towards the door, "Rose…"

I looked up, smiling at him as I turned my t-shirt from inside out to the correct way around.

"I love you" He smiled down at me.

Those three simple words were all I needed to hear, those three words put my heart at rest. I knew I had nothing to worry about, I trusted him, I loved him.

"And I love you too Remus" I smiled, pulling my shirt back over my head.

~5 minutes later~

I entered another compartment to find Remus waiting for me. I looked down at what we had to eat, I found a box of cereal, a half empty carton of milk, two bowls and spoons.

I laughed slightly, I felt as though I was on holiday. Remus gave me a questioning look. "You packed bowls and spoons?" I giggled, he looked to the bowls that lay before us.

"Its practical" He said, beginning to laugh, I sat opposite him, wondering what my mom would think.

"You do realise my mom is going to kill you when she realises that two of her bowls and spoons are missing." I looked up at the cereal and sighed, "Thank god! Cookie crisp. You know whenever I have breakfast with Becky I never get any of these, Cookie Crisp is my favourite cereal!"

Remus looked at me a laughed, "I've never tried them myself, but I image that they are pretty good. As long as it has chocolate you can't go wrong"

"Why do you love chocolate so much?"

Remus sighed, it was as if it was a painful question, "When I was a young boy, my family gave me chocolate to cheer me up when I was ill… I guess its just stuck" He sighed. I placed my hand on his, he looked up with a slight glint of pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Don't be, now lets eat shall we?" He smiled.

I tried not to pour too much cereal into my bowl, I desperately wanted more than I could, yet we had to save some for the days ahead of us. I watched at Remus poured some into his own bowl. He slowly poured milk on top of the cookie crisp and slowly took a spoonful into his mouth.

His faced turned from wary to a surprised and delighted face. I tried not to laugh with a mouthful of cereal.

"I take it you like Cookie Crisp?" I laughed after swallowing a mouthful.

"You're joking? I love them!"

"More than me?" I questioned. His smile faded and turned to a concerned look.

"Rose, I love you more than anything. How can a mere bowl of cereal compare to you?"

"I was joking" I laughed. Remus sighed, but soon smiled again.

We both continued to eat our cereal as the sunlight passed through the window and onto us. This day was so beautiful, but I was terrified of what was to come.


End file.
